My only thoughts
by Moonlight-Passion
Summary: A oneshot on how love can be more difficult than what you really imagine... or think. Oneshot RobXStar


I don't own anything here, not the characters, nor the movies mentioned in here.

Though I did wish I owned some cookies right now

__

__

__

__

_**My thoughts**_

Starfire POV

* * *

Here I am, sitting on the roof of the tower, looking out past the beautiful Jump City. The city that I protect (along with my team), the one that welcomed me with open arms (as soon as the Gordanians were defeated) everyone loved me… everyone but one person. The one person that mattered the most. 

Is it my powers, maybe the fact I kissed him out of nowhere (there is a perfect explanation for that), am I too ugly…

* * *

Robins POV

There she is, beautiful as ever. Her soft red hair gliding over the air. If only I could see her eyes, her emerald eyes. The sensation of looking at me. But if only I could talk to her…or have the courage to talk to her. Emotions can drive you crazy, but love is something that shouldn't be over looked. It is more powerful than any enemy is.

Isn't that just brilliant… comparing my love life to my enemies' attacks… just effin dandy. No matter what though, I am going to persist with my plan. Telling her it is necessary that we talk, explaining why I feel this and that about her, then telling her why I shouldn't feel this and that for her. I just can't endure looking at her, not telling her, not showing her how I feel.

* * *

Stars POV

Oh no, someone is approaching. I thought that everyone was watching the Tang of Pooty. It may perhaps be Raven in craving of mediation…or of course there is a possibility it may be Robin.

"Hi Robin," oh, I hope I sound cheerful enough.

"Hey Star," I desire to look into his eyes, I want to understand why he conceals them from me. I am the craving for the longing question to be answered… what is his eye color. But gazing into his eyes or not, I can sense through the emotion of his voice that something is bothering him.

"Is there something of the wrong friend Robin? If you to have an urgency to have a conversation on the issue, I will be more than willing to discuss the matter." He quietly sits by me… I want to touch his hand, but I feel I shouldn't.

"Yeah star, this is kind of important, and hard to say," oh no is Robin hurt?

* * *

Robin POV

"Look Star, I know that I am your best friend, but I can't be that to you anymore," shit, I think I said that wrong. "Don't take it the wrong way Star, it's just that… I-l-l-l-love…"

"What Robin… why are you stuttering the word love… is this some importance to you… the verb, love?" I see the somewhat hope in her eyes, I know what she is thinking, so I will just say it straight.

"Yes the word is some importance because… Koriand'r Princess of Tamaran I love you and I just want to say…" Yes _this_ is right, I am leaning toward her (sarcasm). My mind is screaming Mayday;

Mayday plan A 'Break it to her slowly' didn't work. After this go to plan B 'Break her heart slowly'.

* * *

Starfire POV

He is leaning toward me, he proposed his love for me and it is a starry night… this is most glorious.

* * *

5 _**hot**_ minutes later

"Robin I love you too, and I am so happy that you feel the same affection toward myself, I am so happy that I could…eep," oh my, I am flying, I letting my happy thoughts of our could be future get the best of me. Robin smiles and gradually pulls me down, taking me into to his arms. Oh how I cherish his warmth. I snug into him enjoying his intensity.

"Starfire look… I can not hide that fact that I love you, but do you remember Bruce?

"Yes Robin of course, and Alfred," I say pausing for a moment remembering the day I found out about the famous Batman and Robin duo.

"Well Star, Bruce told me affection can lead you to hurt… so Star I just have to say goodbye."

"Robin what do mean?"

* * *

Robin POV

Damn it, why cant I do this as planned. "Starfire I just want to act like all of 'this'," "I look at us cuddling, and I see and feel her face going hot, "didn't happen, I can't love you."

"… But… why Robin, I need you as much as you need me, our love is something that us both could never ignore. All of 'this'," she blushes again, "is a moment that I will always appreciate. I could possibly ever disregard this admirable moment." She stood up… don't fly away, please don't.

"I know Star but…" # &$ &# $!, I can't get anything right, "but please understand if Slade or Red X find out, they would want to hurt you, in order to get to me," I stood up, taking her soft jasmine scented hands and pulled her in for a hug.

"Robin what are you trying to say?" I can feel her hot tears trickling down my neck to my cape. Starfire's tears… yes, Beast boys wailing… never.

"You are my only weakness… but one day Star when Slade is gone and out of my life you will be my only love and nothing will stand in the way."

* * *

Stars POV

"Really… you promise," my tears paused, hoping to become tears of joy and me leaning on every word he says.

"Yes Starfire, I want to spend my whole attention on you, no one else."

"OK, but promise me you will never discontinue loving me," I say getting out of the hug and flying softly feeling joyous that me and him will always have this relationship.

"Promise," he said and we both exited out the door to join our friends in watching the Tang of Pooty.


End file.
